A “geo-fence” is a virtual perimeter created around real-world geographic locations. Traditional geo-fence services provide merchants or other businesses with a capability to create a geo-fence around a particular location. When a user enters or exits a perimeter of one of these geo-fences with a location-aware device (e.g., a smartphone), a notification related to the location may be transmitted to the user's device. Such notifications are often used as a marketing tool to entice nearby users to patronize these locations.